


Kiss

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is there in a kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnlockInferno (Frakme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frakme/gifts).



> For NotIdiotProof for thinking my writing is sweet. Thank you

It began as a teasing touch of lips against lips, every morning John would approach Sherlock and say goodbye to him with a chaste kiss. He would come down and find him lying on the sofa, or maybe sitting with some experiment; he will make tea, take a shower, have breakfast, brush his teeth, and head to work, but between the tooth brushing and work going, John will press his lips ever so softly to Sherlock’s. Every day, for a month, John would kiss Sherlock goodbye.

Then the kisses went from being goodbye kisses to be good morning, hello and goodnight kisses. John would come down from his room, and will kiss Sherlock on the lips before saying good morning; the kisses will be soft, a little moister than the previous ones, a bit open mouthed, but chaste nonetheless.

The kisses goodbye will now be accompanied by soft caresses over Sherlock’s cheeks and jaw, the good morning kisses will be followed by a caress to Sherlock’s neck and a graze on his hand, the goodnight kisses will be longer than expected, always followed a by a sigh, and the hello kisses will be soft and quick, more a peck than anything else. These kisses were delivered, also, for another month

Sherlock wondered if John had any idea what he was doing, Sherlock would wait for John to come down and kiss him, he was eager, every day he wanted more kisses, more caresses, he longed for John’s touch and his mind was full of sweet memories of those wonderful small kisses. After the first soft peck, he responded to John, he would puck his lips and receive the kiss, though he didn’t dare elongate the kiss or give one when the situation came that he was the one leaving or coming home.      

The first time that the peck happened, John wasn’t aware of what he was doing, he had kissed Sherlock goodbye without even noticing, he just had leaned down a little and kissed his detective goodbye. Since Sherlock didn’t say anything, nor reacted to it, John decided to test the boundaries of this old desire of his to taste Sherlock’s mouth. The next day before he left to the surgery, he kissed Sherlock again, and the detective responded, John felt utter bliss fill his hearth, Sherlock wanted to be kissed.

He kept kissing him goodbye for a good month, and John decided to move the boarders of the kiss a little further; he knew that Sherlock might need time adjusting, that he wasn’t very comfortable being touched, except for the ever forced handshakes. He started kissing Sherlock good morning and goodnight, lingering a bit more before going to bed, he stroked his face, his jaw, even his neck, he would peck him hello and kiss him goodbye, another long and excruciating month passed

The third month, Sherlock wanted more than just small sweet kisses, he wanted to feel John’s mount moving over his, but he wasn’t sure how to address the matter. John wanted more too, and moved the boundaries again; this time, he used his tongue to taste Sherlock’s lips, surprised that Sherlock would always return the kiss with the same eagerness that John gave it. The kisses became more frequent too, not only to say hi or bye, he would kiss Sherlock on their ride to the yard and back home, he would sit with Sherlock on the sofa and kiss him slowly, briefly, testing the limits of the detective. Every day the kisses would last longer and be more fulfilling.

One afternoon, after a rather difficult case, they were back home, John had kissed Sherlock in the ride back, softly, and his tongue had travelled through Sherlock’s mouth, at this, Sherlock had responded in kind, and kissed John back, fully, tasting him thoroughly. The kissing turned into a snogg fest that lasted several hours. Days passed and the kissing was more than satisfactory, the lips had travelled from mouths to necks, to bellies, to thighs, to hips, to… both of them being grateful that it all began with a goodbye kiss


End file.
